The King's Concubine
by nakura-hana
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, seorang rakyat biasa terkena panah Kaisar Jung Yunho yang sedang berburu. Kaisar yang terpikat kecantikannya mengangkat jaejoong menjadi selir istana. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ternyata jaejoong bukanlah manusia biasa dan memiliki dendam pada yunho. Berhasilkah jaejoong menghancurkan kekaisaran yunho?/Bad summary/Yaoi/Yunjae/Historical.
1. Chapter 1

THE KING'S CONCUBINE

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Historical/Hurt

Rate : T/M

Cast lain :

Jung changmin : adik tiri yunho

Jung heechul : ibu kandung yunho (ibu suri)

Lee byunghun : penasehat istana

Go ahra : istri yunho (permaisuri)

Park yoochun : ahli nujum istana

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

.

Buat pembaca saya yang lain saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya terutama yang nungguin kelanjutan Je t'aime. Ga tau kenapa ini ide tiba-tiba muncul aja, kalo udah gini harus langsung diwujudkan dalam bentuk fic. Hehe.. ^_^'

Tenang aja, Je t'aime pasti bakal saya lanjutin sampe tamat. Tergantung performansi kepala saya juga T.T

Untuk sementara silahkan dicoba dulu fic saya yang baru ini.

Dozo!

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari legenda Jepang mengenai Kaisar Konoe (memerintah tahun 1142-1155) yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga cerdas. Kemudian menjadikannya selir dalam istana dan diberi nama Tamamo-no-Mae. Semenjak kehadiran Tamamo-no-Mae kesehatan kaisar memburuk dan ahli nujum istana berkata bahwa Tamamo-no-Mae merupakan penyebab penyakit kaisar dan juga merupakan siluman rubah (kitsune) yang sedang menyamar untuk menghancurkan kekaisaran Konoe atas perintah daimyo jahat.

.

.

Istana Heian – Kyoto

Cuaca cerah dan udara yang tidak terlalu panas sangat cocok untuk berburu. Kaisar jung yunho berencana untuk mengajak panglima sekaligus adik tirinya, jung changmin berburu di hutan, hobi yang sering mereka lakukan bersama semenjak remaja. Langkah panjang yunho menuju wilayah barat istana membuat para pengawal segera mengabarkan kehadiran kaisar pada sang panglima.

"Kaisar jung yunho telah tiba!" teriak salah satu pengawal. Dua pengawal changmin membukakan pintu geser kamar sang panglima. Dan yang yunho lihat adalah adiknya dan seorang wanita yang setengah telanjang buru-buru mengenakan kimono masing-masing.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang" perintah changmin pada wanita tersebut. Yunho memandang changmin yang masih setengah telanjang diatas futon.

"Hmph.. kenakanlah pakaian berburumu. Hari ini kita berburu ke hutan, jika kau masih punya tenaga bersama wanita tadi berarti kau masih bisa pergi berkuda" perintah yunho padanya kemudian beringsut pergi.

Para pengawal telah menyiapkan kuda yang biasa digunakan kaisar dan pangeran untuk berburu beserta bekal dan perlengkapan jika harus bermalam di hutan. Jumlah pengawal yang ikut berburu kali ini lebih sedikit dibanding sebelumnya, karena kaisar ingin berbicara pribadi bersama pangeran. Meskipun kaisar memiliki banyak saudara lain ibu, namun pangeran changmin adalah saudara terdekat dan orang kepercayaan yunho bahkan hubungan mereka sudah seperti sahabat.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berkuda berdampingan diikuti beberapa pengawal di belakangnya dengan jarak cukup jauh, sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak dapat mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan terlihat makin tampan di usia yang menginjak 30 tahun. Changmin telah memasuki masa keemasan sebagai pria, 24 tahun dan belum juga menikah.

"Daripada setiap hari tidur dengan wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sebaiknya kau segera menikah, pangeran" ucap yunho menyarankan. "saat aku seusiamu aku telah memiliki istri dan selir" lanjutnya.

"Yang mulia, aku belum siap untuk berkomitmen. Aku takut akan melukai istriku nanti dengan memiliki banyak selir dan harem" jawab changmin sopan namun tersenyum menyindir. Sudah lumrah adanya bila yunho yang seorang kaisar memiliki harem dengan banyaknya selir yang ia miliki. Sang permaisuri, go ahra hanya diam melihat perilaku suaminya karena pernikahan mereka merupakan pernikahan politik. Dan sepertinya jiwa mesum keluarga istana jung sudah mendarah daging sejak pemerintahan kakek dan ayah yunho yang juga memiliki banyak selir dan anak.

"Kita semua tau satu atau dua wanita untukmu tidak akan pernah cukup. Kau hanya ingin menikmati masa mudamu selagi bisa" balas yunho.

"Hahaha… kau mengenalku dengan baik yang mulia. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki kewajiban sepertimu untuk segera mengangkat permaisuri dan memberikan calon penerus kerajaan. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup ini sesuai keinginanku" ucap changmin sambil terbahak.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja bagaimana para pria jung. Kita selalu haus akan belaian wanita, salah satu contohnya adalah dirimu yang mulia. Hanya saja aku masih tidak mau terikat oleh pernikahan sepertimu atau para pangeran yang lain" lanjutnya. Yunho mengerti akan ucapan adiknya, tapi berbagai gossip buruk mengenai perilaku changmin di malam hari membuatnya ingin menasehati adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa pangeran. Tanpa perlu kunasehati sebaiknya kau tau yang terbaik untukmu" ucap yunho sambil menepuk bahu changmin, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Rombongan kaisar telah mencapai hutan dan padang rumput yang luas. Biasanya mereka berburu rusa atau kelinci sehingga bisa dimasak di dapur istana. Semuanya turun dari kuda masing-masing agar hewan-hewan hutan tidak mencurigai keberadaan mereka. Yunho dan changmin bersembunyi di semak-semak menunggu mangsa. Beberapa target didapatkan, tapi sejauh ini hanya kelinci-kelinci kecil. Tidak merasa puas, yunho dan changmin berpindah posisi dan bersembunyi kembali saat sore hari.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan rumput bergerak. Semuanya bersiap dalam posisi siaga, yunho telah menyiapkan panah pada busurnya. Namun objek yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Disaat sebuah kaki berbulu muncul dalam sudut pandang yunho, tangannya segera meregangkan busur panahnya kemudian melesat dengan cepat.

Jleb.

Terdengar suara lengkingan yang membahana di seluruh hutan, sekilas yunho dapat melihat moncong yang panjang dan mata sipit memanjang sebelum makhluk tersebut berlari menghilang lebih dalam ke hutan.

"Tadi itu apa?" Tanya changmin sambil menggosok telinganya yang mendengung.

"Rubah…" jawab yunho masih termangu. Yang barusan dilihatnya bukanlah rubah biasa. Ukurannya lebih besar dari normal dan bulunya berwarna putih salju, rubah jepang biasanya berwarna coklat muda. Keberadaaannya seperti makhluk mistis, menarik yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Yang mulia, kau mau kemana?" Tanya changmin begitu yunho melesat pergi dengan busurnya.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" jawab yunho terus berlari.

"Yang mulia, kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian tanpa pengawal!" teriak changmin tanpa digubris. Yunho telah menghilang dan changmin nekat mengikutinya meskipun tidak tau tujuan yunho. Melindungi kaisar jepang adalah salah satu tugasnya.

.

Yunho terus berlari mengikuti instingnya, entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Meskipun hari sudah malam dan dia menninggalkan rombongannya, namun dia merasa harus segera menemukan rubah yang terkena panahnya barusan. Saat yunho tiba di daerah pepohonan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan. Yunho mengikuti arah suara dan menemukan sebuah danau besar di depan matanya, cahaya bulan memantul diatas riak airnya.

Di pinggir danau yunho melihat sosok seseorang yang terisak duduk diatas tanah memunggunginya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai lurus begitu panjang hingga menyentuh tanah. Yunho tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan baik karena ditutupi oleh lengan kimononya, namun dari perawakannya yang kecil kemungkinan dia adalah seorang wanita. Isakannya terdengar memilukan, tapi keberadaaannya di hutan sendirian disaat gelap patut dicurigai. Hutan pada malam hari merupakan tempat favorit untuk roh, siluman atau makhluk mistis lainnya dan kadang dapat melukai manusia. Yunho tetap memberanikan diri menepuk bahu sosok tersebut.

"Nona.. apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yunho. Kemudian sosok tersebut menurunkan lengan kimono dari wajahnya dan memandang yunho. Yunho terkesima pada wajah di depannya. Matanya sedikit lebih besar dari orang jepang kebanyakan dan memanjang ke samping, hidung mancung, cherry lips merah merekah, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Bahkan tangan dan jari-jarinya begitu putih, wanita dalam istana harus menggunakan bedak tabur yang tebal agar dapat seputih ini. Sosoknya seperti bukan manusia, dan struktur wajahnya mengingatkan yunho pada rubah yang baru ditemuinya.

"A-apa kau manusia?" yunho megutarakan pertanyaan bodoh untuk ukuran seorang kaisar. Sosok tersebut memandang yunho bingung.

"Aku manusia tuan. Saat aku hendak pergi ke kota, kakiku terluka dan tidak bisa meneruskan perjalanan" bahkan suaranya pun begitu merdu, bagai nyanyian burung nightingales di siang hari. Mata musang yunho beralih pada luka di kaki kanan sosok tersebut, kelihatannya cukup dalam. Setelah diperhatikan lagi sosok tersebut tidak memakai kimono wanita namun kinagashi (kimono santai untuk pria).

"Kau pria?" Tanya yunho lagi dengan bodohnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. Yunho yang melihatnya kemudian merobek lengan kimononya dan mengikatkannya pada kaki yang terluka.

"Terima kasih, tuan" ucapnya tersenyum. Yunho iba padanya, sepertinya dia sulit berjalan dan dilihat dari perlengkapannya sepertinya pria ini pergi sendirian. Pakaiannya sangat sederhana, obi yang dia gunakan hanya cukup untuk mengikat pinggang kecilnya menandakan bahwa pria ini seorang rakyat jelata. Namun dibalik itu semua..

Oh, betapa kaisar jung yunho terpesona pada pria ini.

"Lukamu cukup dalam, kau tidak akan sanggup berjalan jauh. Lebih baik kita obati lukamu di tendaku. Aku yakin saat ini pengawalku telah membangun tenda di sekitar sini" ucap yunho menawarkan. Pria tersebut memandang yunho segan, cukup jelas terlihat perbedaan kelas social antara keduanya. Namun yunho bersikukuh untuk membantu pria tersebut.

"Kemarilah, biar kau kugendong. Berjalan akan membuat darah pada kakimu terus mengalir" yunho mengangkat tubuh ringan pria tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku tuan. Ini sungguhlah tidak pantas" ujar pria tersebut menunduk dalam gendongan yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menolongmu karena ingin" jawab yunho tersenyum padanya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama yunho bertemu changmin yang kewalahan mencarinya.

"Yang mulia, kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Untung tidak terjadi hal buruk padamu" changmin berteriak khawatir. Kemudian menyadari kehadiran orang asing di gendongan yunho.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya. Pria tersebut mengangkat wajahnya memandang changmin.

"Woahhh! Kau pria atau wanita?" Tanya changmin lagi.

"Baka (Bodoh)! Dia pria, tidakkah kau melihat kimononya?" ujar yunho, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu diapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti changmin.

"Pria ini terluka cukup dalam di kakinya, sehingga tidak sanggup berjalan. Kalian sudah mendirikan tenda untuk malam ini?" Tanya yunho.

"Sudah, yang mulia" jawab changmin sigap. "silahkan ikuti aku"

Mereka tiba di tengah hutan yang dikelilingi pohon besar, para pengawal telah membuat api unggun dan makan malam. Begitu yunho tiba, mereka membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Siapkan kotak obat, pria ini terluka di kakinya" perintah yunho.

"Biar kami yang mengobati pria ini, silahkan yang mulia istirahat dan makan malam" saran changmin.

"Aku yang akan mengobatinya sendiri di tendaku. Entah apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada bishounen (pria cantik) ini nanti" tegas yunho, tak sadarkah kau wahai kaisar jung bahwa kau sendiri memiliki maksud lain dengan menolong sang bishounen? −.−

Yunho melepaskan kain penutup luka yang telah basah oleh darah. Betapa kagetnya dia, luka tersebut menyerupai luka tembusan panah. Kecurigaan menyelimuti benak yunho, mungkin saja pria ini adalah jelmaan siluman rubah yang telah ia panah. Tapi seingatnya dia tidak menemukan panah miliknya di sekitar tempat mereka bertemu. Setelah yunho mengobati luka pria tersebut, dia membawakan makan malam ke dalam tenda.

"Makanlah selagi hangat" yunho menyodorkan semangkuk sup.

"Terima kasih tuan" pria tersebut memakan sup dengan anggun, benar-benar seperti wanita dan jauh dari maskulin. Yunho memandang pria tersebut dalam diam sambil memakan supnya. Setelah makan malam keduanya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tidurlah bersamaku, tidak perlu sungkan" ucap yunho tersenyum. Pria tersebut mendekati yunho ragu.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" Tanya yunho, mengelus pipi halusnya.

"Kim jaejoong, tuan" jawabnya menatap yunho dengan mata indahnya.

"Aku kaisar jung yunho" ucap yunho. Mata jaejoong membulat kemudian bersujud memberi hormat pada yunho, hal yang biasa dilakukan rakyat jelata pada rajanya. Yunho mengangkat bahu jaejoong dari sujudnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, jaejoong" suara berat yunho mengumandang, kini keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Maukah kau tinggal di istana dan menjadi selirku, cantik?" Tanya yunho lembut. Alis jaejoong bertaut bingung, menjadi selir bagi kaisar yang tampan tentu impian seluruh wanita. Meskipun hanya selir, tapi biasanya wanita-wanita itu berasal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan dia hanyalah rakyat biasa.

"Tapi… aku hanya rakyat biasa dan juga pria, yang mulia" jawab jaejoong.

"Aku menginginkanmu mendampingiku di istana, tidak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah kau bersedia?" tanya yunho lagi.

"Baik, yang mulia…" jawab jaejoong pelan menimbulkan senyum pada bibir yunho. Tanpa buang waktu yunho mencium bibir jaejoong mesra.

"Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat, dan akan kusimpan dalam istanaku" ucap yunho padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh sang kaisar. Yunho mencium wangi yang tak pernah dia kenali dari tubuh jaejoong. Tanpa yunho sadari, jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai dibalik punggungnya.

.

Pagi menjelang dan rombongan kaisar bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke istana. Changmin mendekati yunho yang sedang mencuci muka di pinggir sungai.

"Yang mulia, apakah kau akan membawa bishounen itu kedalam istana?" tanya changmin. Yunho membalikkan badan kearah adik tirinya.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan jika aku membiarkan saja sosok secantik dirinya meskipun dia seorang pria" jawab yunho santai.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan mengambilnya untuk menjadi selirmu. Tapi bukankah dia terlalu muda dan tidak berasal dari keluarga shogun atau daimyo?" tanya changmin lagi.

"Anggap saja ini pengecualian. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Dalam hal ini kuharap kau mendukungku pangeran" jawab yunho dengan wajah serius. Tentunya changmin dapat melihat keteguhan hati yunho.

"Tentu, yang mulia" balasnya.

Rombongan kaisar telah tiba di kota setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh dari hutan. Yunho menunggangi kudanya dengan jaejoong duduk didepannya karena jumlah kuda yang tidak cukup untuk setiap orang.

"Jaejoong, kau berencana ke kota untuk keperluan apa?" tanya yunho.

"Aku ke kota untuk mencari kerja, di desa kebanyakan membutuhkan pria yang kuat untuk bertani atau berburu. Sedangkan tubuhku lemah dan aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi disana" jawab jaejoong. Ucapan jaejoong menjelaskan bekal dan persiapan yang tidak matang dan ketidakmampuan jaejoong bertahan di hutan. Bilamana yunho tidak menolongnya malam itu, mungkin saat ini jaejoong sudah mati kelaparan atau diperkosa dan dijual oleh pria hidung belang. Yunho melesakkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, cantik. Selama di istana kau bahkan tidak perlu mengangkat seujung jaripun, kau hanya perlu melayaniku" bisik yunho di telinga jaejoong menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Setelah tiba di istana, keberadaan jaejoong cukup menghebohkan seisinya. Penasehat istana pun ikut turun tangan dalam hal ini.

"Maksud yang mulia… ingin mengangkat anak ini untuk menjadi selir istana?" tanya lee byunghun, penasehat istana yang telah bekerja sejak kekaisaran ayah yunho.

"Benar, penasehat lee" jawab yunho. Kini keduanya bersama jaejoong dan changmin berada dalam ruang washitsu (ruangan luas berukuran 18 tikar tatami dan harus melewati beberapa fusumi/pintu geser). Semuanya duduk ala seiza dimana yunho duduk lebih tinggi diatas tempat duduk kekaisaran.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, yang mulia. Tapi anak ini hanyalah rakyat jelata yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mengangkatnya menjadi selir istana bisa memperburuk citra yang mulia di mata masyarakat dan petinggi istana" lee byunghun mengungkapkan keberatannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti aturan dalam istana. Bahkan dalam memilih istri dan selir, aku membiarkan kalian melakukannya sesuka hati demi kebaikan istana. Tapi… hanya sekali ini saja aku ingin menuruti kata hatiku, tidak bolehkah itu penasehat lee?" tanya yunho menusuk.

"Ah… ano…" lee byunghun bingung bagaimana menanggapinya, tapi tidak bisa membiarkan kekhawatirannya terjadi. Perdebatan antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama dan sengit, hingga terdengar ke telinga ibu suri jung heechul. Tiba-tiba pengawal mengumandangkan kehadiran ibu suri.

"Yang mulia!" hormat lee byunghun membungkuk.

"Ibu suri.. ada apa gerangan?" tanya yunho gugup di depan ibunya yang terkenal bengis.

"Dari kabar burung yang beredar di istana kau mau mengangkat selir dari kalangan rakyat biasa, yang mulia. Benarkah itu?" tanya heechul dingin setelah duduk di depan putranya.

"Benar, ibu suri.." ucap yunho mencoba tenang.

"Apakah anak ini yang kau maksud?" tanya heechul memandang kearah jaejoong. "Hmph, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, kau sama saja seperti mendiang ayahmu yang selalu terbuai oleh kecantikan wanita muda" lanjut heechul tajam. Rupanya dia telah bosan dengan perilaku yunho yang sama dengan ayahnya, jung hangeng.

"Yang mulia, anak ini adalah seorang pria. Hamba sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk yang mulia kaisar untuk membatalkan kehendaknya" ujar lee byunghun.

"Pria?" heechul memandang jaejoong tertarik.

"Yang mulia, hamba mohon.." lee byunghun masih mencoba berceloteh sedangkan yunho mulai kegerahan dengan sikap penasehatnya, dia mulai berpikir untuk menurunkan jabatan lee byunghun.

"I, ibu suri.." gagap yunho.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Bawa anak itu ke ruanganku, aku yang akan menilainya pantas berada disini atau tidak" perintah heechul.

.

Istana dalam Dairi – Kediaman Ibu Suri

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya heechul.

"Kim jaejoong, yang mulia" jawab jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, dari mana asalmu?" tanya heechul lagi.

"Aku berasal dari desa di Hokkaido, yang mulia" jawab jaejoong memandang lantai. (Hokkaido, pulau yang terletak di ujung utara jepang terkenal dengan saljunya yang merata di musim dingin)

"Hm.. pantas kulitmu seputih salju, angkatlah wajahmu agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" perintah heechul. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya hingga berpandangan dengan heechul. Ibu suri masih sangat cantik di usia setengah baya dan ekspresinya sangat tegas, menjelaskan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga samurai sebelum masuk istana.

"Oh, lihatlah mata itu dan bibirmu! Wajar jika kaisar jatuh cinta padamu meskipun kalian sesama pria" ujar heechul kagum.

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada istana ini jika kau menjadi selir. Namun, yang pasti kaisar akan bosan padamu setelah menemukan mainan lain yang menarik hatinya. Yang kulihat saat ini keberadaanmu bisa mengancam citra kaisar dan artinya kau hanya akan merugikan istana nantinya" lanjut heechul jujur, singkat dan tajam.

"Mohon maaf, yang mulia" balas jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Semua hal bisa berubah sesuai dengan keadaannya. Bilamana saat ini yang mulia tidak pernah kekurangan dalam berpakaian, hal itu bisa berubah dalam keadaan perang berkepanjangan. Dalam keadaan itu, bahkan hanya satu pakaian yang melekat akan sangat berharga di mata yang mulia dibanding berpuluh-puluh kimono yang dimiliki saat ini." Ujar jaejoong masih menunduk.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat yang mulia. Sesuatu yang kita anggap buruk saat ini suatu saat bisa bermanfaat di masa depan" lanjut jaejoong. Betapa ibu suri terkesima akan penuturan jaejoong.

"Berapa usiamu tahun ini, jaejoong?" tanya heechul.

"14 tahun yang mulia" jawab jaejoong. Untuk usianya, jaejoong memiliki pemikiran yang matang ditambah dengan kecantikannya yang jauh melebihi manusia biasa. Heechul menggambarkan kecantikan jaejoong bagai keikoku (seseorang begitu indah hingga dapat membawa suatu negeri dalam kehancuran jika pemimpinnya terpikat oleh kecantikannya).

Namun di sisi lain, kecerdasan jaejoong bisa saja membawa yunho memimpin Yamataikoku (sebutan Negara jepang jaman dulu) ke arah lebih baik. Karena saat ini citra kaisar yang memiliki harem kurang baik di mata masyarakat dan permaisuri go ahra merupakan wanita pasif yang tidak kreatif. Selain itu hubungan ahra dan yunho tidak dekat, hanya sebatas status semata. Selir-selir yunho yang lain lebih senang bersolek dan bergosip, hanya latar belakang keluarga mereka yang bermanfaat dalam istana. Heechul juga tidak perlu khawatir meski jaejoong adalah pria, karena yunho telah memiliki putra mahkota dari go ahra dan putra lain dari selir-selirnya.

"Jaejoong, kuangkat kau untuk menjadi selir kaisar. Kurasa kau tidak pernah sekolah di desa, oleh karena itu kau harus menjalani pendidikan kedisiplinan, tata krama istana, membaca dan menulis" ujar heechul. Jaejoong terhenyak kemudian membungkuk.

"Terima kasih yang mulia. Entah bagaimana nasibku di kota bila yang mulia tidak berbaik hati" ucap jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah selir kim dari istana heian"

.

Setelah sah menjadi selir istana, jaejoong tinggal di gedung dekat dengan kediaman kaisar dan permaisuri. Yunho yang mengaturnya agar dia bisa menghampiri jaejoong setiap malam. Setiap hari kimono-kimono sutra berwarna cerah berdatangan sebagai hadiah dari kaisar untuk jaejoong. Meskipun jaejoong seorang pria namun dia terlihat cocok memakainya.

Selain itu, jaejoong cepat menyerap pendidikan istana yang ditekuninya. Meskipun usianya masih sangat muda, tapi pengetahuannya sangat luas dan dia pandai menyenangkan hati orang sehingga penghuni istana yang sempat menyepelekannya sekarang memuja jaejoong.

Kini yunho sedang menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman jaejoong. Meskipun usia keduanya cukup jauh, tapi yunho merasa nyaman berbincang dengan jaejoong. Yunho mendudukkan tubuh kecil jaejoong diatas pangkuannya, dan jaejoong bersandar di bahunya dengan yunho terus mengelus rambut panjang jaejoong yang tergerai. Yunho tidak akan pernah puas memandang jaejoong dan menyentuh rambut indahnya.

"Jaejoong, bagaimana kau kehilangan keluargamu? Apa karena perang?" Tanya yunho.

"Ya, saat itu banyak bandit berkeliaran karena perang. Keluargaku dirampok, tapi karena kami tidak bisa memberikan apapun orangtua dan adikku dibunuh. Akupun hampir tidak bisa selamat" jawab jaejoong sendu.

Sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya ucapan jaejoong benar. Jaejoong dan adiknya adalah siluman rubah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Hokkaido. Jaejoong adalah siluman rubah berekor satu yang telah mencapai usia 100 tahun, sehingga mampu berubah bentuk menjadi manusia.

Saat mereka sedang berkelana, adiknya terkena tembakan panah yunho hingga tewas. Jaejoong yang murka berencana untuk membalas dendam pada yunho dengan masuk istana dan menghancurkan kekaisaran yunho. Awalnya jaejoong hendak merayu yunho dengan kecantikannya, tapi tanpa sengaja yunho malah memanah kakinya. Tapi rencananya tetap berjalan lancar dan sekarang dia telah menjadi selir istana.

"Yang mulia… kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Hiks…" rintih jaejoong.

 _Aku sungguh membencimu, jung yunho!_

"Oh, joongie sayang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan hartaku yang paling indah ini…" ucap yunho mesra mengecupi pipi dan bibir jaejoong.

"Terima kasih yang mulia… aku sungguh bahagia" balas jaejoong memeluk yunho.

 _Pergilah ke neraka bajingan!_

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia joongie. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu…" ucap yunho membalas pelukan jaejoong dan mengelus jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong tertawa dalam hatinya, yunho telah bertekuk lutut padanya. Untuk menghancurkan kekaisaran yunho dibutuhkan kesabaran dan rencana matang karena akan banyak orang yang melindungi kaisar mereka.

Tapi jaejoong adalah siluman rubah, manusia hanyalah semut di matanya. Beraninya jung yunho membunuh adiknya sehingga dia sebatang kara sekarang! Kebencian jaejoong pada yunho bahkan melebihi panas terik matahari. Seandainya bisa, jaejoong ingin sekali menyiksa yunho dan membunuh keluarga beserta keturunannya hingga yunho berharap untuk mati.

 _Bersiaplah jung yunho, kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri!_

 _._

 _._

TO BE CONTINUED or DELETE?

Gimana reader-deul? Sebenernya saya ngerasa masih ada yang kurang disini, tapi ga tau ya kalo dilanjut mungkin itu cuman perasaan aja.

Kalo fic ini lanjut saya pengen polling nih buat judulnya masih kurang sreg.

Kitsune no yomeiri (fox's wedding) atau tetep The king's concubine?

Saya lagi butuh saran yang membangun jadi, monggo di-review…


	2. Chapter 2

THE KING'S CONCUBINE

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Historical

Rate : T/M

Cast lain :

Jung changmin : adik tiri yunho

Jung heechul : ibu kandung yunho (ibu suri)

Park yoochun : ahli nujum istana

Choi siwon : paman yunho/adik ibu suri

Disclaimer : they are not mine but this story is mine

Warning : kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan data, miss typo, penceritaan ngebut.

.

Akhirnya saya update juga… Horeeeeeee!

Saya minta maaf sama reader yang pada nunggu kelamaan, kemaren2 saya lagi focus sama fic saya yang laen. Makasih ya udah follow fic ini dengan setia…

Banyak yang nanya, apa fic ini bakal mirip banget sama legenda yang saya jadikan inspirasi. Pastinya bedalah ya…

Kalo legendanya kan singkat banget gitu, tau2 rajanya sakit-sakitan dan kitsune nya ketauan sama ahli nujum istana. Akhirnya dia kabur trus berubah jadi batu deh di gunung. Yang pasti cerita saya ga bakal gini. Hahaha…

Tanpa ba bi bu, langsung dinikmati aja.

Dozo!

.

.

Merah muda mewarnai pohon-pohon sakura yang begitu rindang. Jaejoong yang belum mampu berubah wujud menjadi manusia, bermain bersama anak-anak rubah lainnya. Musim semi berubah menjadi musim panas, bunga matahari bermekaran dengan indah. Kumpulan rubah dalam kelompok jaejoong semakin berkurang, beberapa diantaranya mati karena usia senja, begitupun dengan ayah jaejoong.

Daun-daun kering berjatuhan, musim gugur telah tiba. Namun keindahan musim gugur tidak menghentikan terjadinya perang di Hokkaido, sebagian besar hewan-hewan hutan terkena imbasnya. Banyak yang terbunuh dan mati kelaparan, menyisakan keluarga jaejoong. Warna putih membentang luas, hujan dan angin salju datang silih berganti. Ibu jaejoong mati demi melindungi kedua anaknya. Jaejoong dan adiknya pergi meninggalkan Hokkaido untuk mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Di musim salju ini, jaejoong telah genap berusia 100 tahun dan menjelma menjadi siluman rubah.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, bangun dari tidurnya. Dia dapat merasakan basah di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, joongie? Sehingga membuatmu menangis…" yunho mengusap air mata di pipi putih jaejoong dengan lembut.

Terkadang jaejoong bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya di hutan, atau perjalanan bersama keluarganya. Jaejoong merindukan alam yang memeliharanya tumbuh sejak kecil. Dan setiap mengingatnya ada rasa keharuan dalam hatinya, sehingga selalu meneteskan air mata.

"Hanya mimpi buruk biasa, yang mulia" ucap jaejoong beringsut memeluk yunho yang terbaring bersamanya. Yunho memandang wajah sembab selir barunya.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?" tanya yunho. Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut hanya diam.

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Terkadang aku mengingat masa kecilku dimana ayahanda masih hidup dan ibunda masih menyayangiku" ucap yunho memandang keluar jendela. Jaejoong ikut memandang bulan di luar kamar dalam pelukan yunho.

"Karena itu aku memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu luang berburu ke hutan. Suasana alam di hutan membuatku tenang…" lanjutnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan padang rumput luas, selalu membuatku nyaman" yunho memandang iris mata jaejoong yang menyala dalam gelap (iris mata rubah memantulkan cahaya seperti mata kucing). Dia tidak pernah merasa takut melihatnya, menurutnya mata jaejoong terlihat indah dan mempesona.

Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan keatas tubuh jaejoong. Mereka telah bercinta beberapa kali, tapi tidak akan pernah cukup untuk yunho. Tubuh jaejoong bagaikan candu baginya. Yunho membuka tali kimono tidur jaejoong sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya. Jaejoong hanya diam memandang yunho, rambutnya yang sehitam langit malam tergerai memanjang hingga keluar dari futon. Tubuh jaejoong yang kecil dan kurus belum matang dan dewasa. Namun yunho selalu merasakan birahi tiap memandangnya.

Jaejoong memang merupakan siluman rubah yang telah mencapai usia 100 tahun, namun usia ini tergolong muda untuk ukuran kitsune karena mereka bisa hidup hingga beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Oleh karena itu, wujud manusia jaejoong masih beranjak remaja dan rentang hidupnya akan lebih lama dari manusia.

Yunho menurunkan tubuh besarnya yang diapit oleh kedua paha putih jaejoong, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke belakang punggung jaejoong. Tubuh keduanya kini telah menempel rapat. Yunho mulai mencumbu bibir ranum jaejoong dengan pelan. Jaejoong mengikuti permainan bibir yunho dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh erat oleh yunho, rasanya sangat nyaman bagai terombang-ambing oleh ombak.

Tubuh keduanya saling bergesek setiap terjadi gerakan kecil. Jaejoong merasa hangat merasakan berat tubuh yunho diatas tubuhnya, semakin membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah.

"Mmmhhhh…" jaejoong mendesah kala yunho menghisap dan mengecupi lehernya sehingga menimbulkan noda-noda merah diatas warna putih. Jaejoong merasa geli saat yunho mulai menjilati kulit antara dada dan ketiaknya. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, sehingga penis keduanya saling bergesek. Setiap perlakuan yunho padanya sebelum bercinta selalu membuat tubuh jaejoong panas dan bergetar.

"Ughhh…" kali ini yunho mengerang rendah, kala tangan mungil jaejoong menangkap penis yunho. Dia bisa merasakan berat penis besar yunho yang berkedut di telapak tangannya. Jaejoong mengelus lubang di kepala penis yunho dengan jari telunjuknya, tak lama dia dapat merasakan cairan bening membasahi jarinya.

Yunho menekuk kedua kaki jaejoong dan meletakkannya diatas bahunya. Lalu memasuki lubang anal jaejoong dengan penisnya yang besar dan panjang. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat menimbulkan suara decakan akibat kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Tangan jaejoong terus membelai paha yunho dengan lembut dan desahan keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Yunho terus menyetubuhi jaejoong hingga mencapai klimaks dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang ketat jaejoong. Setelah kenikmatan yang yunho dapatkan dari jaejoong, tentu sang kaisar tidak akan membutuhkan wanita lain lagi. Hanya jaejoong seorang yang dapat memuaskan yunho, dan jaejoong akan memanfaatkan perasaan yunho untuk mewujudkan ambisinya.

 _Selamat datang, yang mulia jung. Kau telah tiba diatas taman yang indah dan berbahaya._

.

Semenjak jaejoong tinggal di istana, yunho lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bahkan hampir setiap malam ia tidur di kediaman jaejoong. Dan yunho selalu mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh selir cantik ini. Seluruh halaman istana di kediaman selir kim dipenuhi oleh taman bunga lily putih. Saat jaejoong menginginkan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu dan bermata hijau, yunho mencarinya hingga ke negeri daratan asing. Karena jaejoong sangat takut dan membenci anjing (menurut kepercayaan rubah takut akan anjing besar), yunho menurunkan perintah untuk membunuh seluruh anjing di wilayah istana dan di kota, termasuk anjing peliharaan.

Dan jika itu semua belum cukup, pada suatu musim semi yang cukup panas yunho dan jaejoong sedang tidur siang bersama. Yunho yang terbangun lebih dulu menyadari bahwa lengan kimononya tertindih oleh kepala jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih hati, yunho memotong kain lengan kimononya yang terbuat dari benang emas itu secara perlahan. Cinta dan perhatian yunho pada jaejoong bahkan sudah sampai sejauh ini.

(Fakta historical: kejadian diatas terinspirasi dari kisah cinta homoseksual antara Kaisar Ai dari Dinasti Han dengan panglima kerajaannya, Dongxian. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama telah beristri tapi tidak menghentikan affair antara keduanya. Kisah ini dikenal sebagai "Passions of The Cut Sleeve"di Negara china yang berarti preferensi seksual seorang pria pada pria lainnya.)

Begitu yunho muncul dengan lengan kimono terpotong dari kimono kebesarannya, kisah cinta antara kaisar Heian dengan selir prianya semakin tersebar hingga keluar istana. Mereka berdua menginspirasi setiap orang yang memiliki romantika antar pria, sehingga mereka merayakannya dengan memotong lengan kimono masing-masing.

Namun tidak semua orang bahagia mendengar berita ini, meskipun hubungan sesama jenis antar pria bukan hal tabu (Sejak jaman Heian hingga restorasi Meiji, Negara jepang masih terbuka terhadap hubungan homoseksual bahkan telah menjadi hal yang lumrah terjadi di setiap rumah tangga menengah keatas dan keluarga bangsawan).

Yunho semakin mengabaikan kewajiban kenegaraannya sebagai kaisar, bahkan dia hampir melupakan tugas-tugas resmi istana. Setiap hari, hanya jaejoong yang memenuhi kepalanya. Banyak masalah yang terbengkalai karenanya. Hal ini menimbulkan tumbuhnya musuh-musuh politik baru untuk melawan yunho, tidak terkecuali keluarga dari pihak ibunya, jung heechul.

"Aku sungguh kecewa, yang mulia!" heechul menggeram saat menghadap yunho. Sudah cukup lama heechul membiarkan kelakuan yunho selama ini hanya karena selir kim yang manja. Terlebih dengan rasa malu yang harus dihadapinya setiap mendengar berita mengenai yunho yang bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya oleh seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun!

"Aku sudah cukup tau segalanya hanya dengan melihatmu bersama selir kim. Apa kau tidak merasa malu yang mulia? Kalian berdua bahkan terlihat seperti ayah dan anak saat bermesraan di taman istana" lanjutnya panjang. Menerima jaejoong sebagai selir istana merupakan kesalahan besar yang pernah heechul lakukan.

"Ibunda, mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Tapi di usiaku sekarang, aku baru saja merasakan cinta. Dan aku merasakannya pada jaejoong meskipun kami terlihat seperti ayah dan anak" balas yunho tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Saat ini meskipun banyak orang yang menyalahkannya, namun menurut yunho jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang salah. Menyadari anak yang telah dikandungnya dengan susah payah baru bisa merasakan cinta, membuat hati heechul melunak.

"Yang mulia, terkadang cinta pun bisa kejam. Cobalah kau buka matamu dan lihat lingkungan sekitarmu sejenak. Perasaanmu telah mengalahkan akal sehatmu" ucapnya menasehati.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi pergolakan dari pihak keluargaku. Mereka mulai meragukan kemampuan yang mulia sebagai kaisar" lanjut heechul khawatir. Sebelum heechul menikah dengan kaisar jung hangeng, keluarganya adalah klan samurai terbesar dan terkuat di seluruh negeri. Setelah pernikahan politik antara keduanya, keluarga heechul menjadi benteng militer bagi istana hingga sekarang. Dan keluarganya diangkat menjadi kalangan bangsawan.

"Tenanglah ibunda, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan meminta penasehat lee untuk mengatur permasalahan yang sempat terbengkalai" yunho mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Namun prediksi yunho ternyata salah besar, masalah Negara yang dia biarkan selama bertahun-tahun sejak kehadiran jaejoong telah membuat pihak militer istana kehabisan kesabaran. Pergolakan yang heechul perkirakan telah menjadi pemberontakan untuk menggulingkan kekaisaran yunho. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana balas dendam jaejoong. Yunho terpaksa harus mengungsikan diri dari istana untuk melindungi nyawanya dan merencanakan strategi perang menghadapi kudeta ini. Dan orang pertama yang ia temui sebelum meninggalkan istana tentunya adalah selir kim.

"Tunggulah aku, joongie sayang. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu" ucap yunho memeluk jaejoong erat. Helm dan jubah perang yang ia gunakan saat ini membuatnya tidak mampu merasakan pelukan jaejoong seutuhnya.

"Yang mulia telah membawa hatiku pergi, aku akan terus bersabar menunggumu. Hiks…" balas jaejoong terisak, lagi-lagi bibir merahnya mengeluarkan kebohongan. Diam-diam tangannya menelusup kedalam pakaian yunho untuk menyelipkan sejumput bulunya dalam wujud rubah. Hal ini jaejoong lakukan agar dapat terus mengawasi setiap gerakan yunho meskipun dari jauh.

Yunho menatap mata jaejoong dalam kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan harus pergi meninggalkan orang yang dicintai. Setelahnya yunho menaiki kudanya dan pergi bersama prajuritnya. Jaejoong memandang kepergian yunho dengan perasaan puas.

 _Aku harap kau kembali padaku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, yang mulia._

.

Yunho beserta pasukannya merencanakan strategi perang di kediaman keluarga lee. Ninja penyusup yang telah yunho perintahkan untuk mengintai keluarga ibunya telah kembali untuk menghadap yunho.

"Aku telah kembali sesuai perintahmu, yang mulia" gerakan dan wujud ninja ini tidak terdengar dan tidak terlihat, hanya yunho yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari keluarga choi?" Tanya yunho masih memandang buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan lilin di sisi buku. Ninja bayangan ini turun dari langit-langit kemudian membungkuk di belakang yunho.

"Pergerakan keluarga choi telah dilakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan mereka telah menghasut keluarga daimyo lainnya. Mereka meragukan kemampuan yang mulia dalam istana semenjak kehadiran selir kim. Dan yang memimpin pemberontakan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah choi siwon" dia memberikan informasi dengan singkat. Yunho sungguh terkejut, choi siwon adalah paman dari pihak ibunya dan yunho tidak dapat melihat bagaimana hubungan antara kehadiran jaejoong dengan kemampuannya yang semakin menurun di istana. Matanya benar-benar telah buta oleh cinta.

"Apakah ibu suri turut andil dalam hal ini?" Tanya yunho lagi.

"Tidak, yang mulia. Tapi ibu suri telah mengetahui hal ini dari pihak keluarganya" jawabnya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau telah bekerja dengan baik, kembalilah ke tempatmu" perintah yunho.

"Terima kasih, yang mulia" wujud ninja bayangan ini perlahan-lahan ditelan kegelapan dalam kamar yunho. Mengetahui berita ini membuat perasaan yunho resah dan terkhianati. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada jaejoong untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Memikirkan jaejoong telah membuat yunho melupakan masalahnya, pikirannya terbang pada kebersamaannya dengan jaejoong.

Malam mendalam.

Kabut dan cahaya bulan menusuk dingin.

Tubuhku yang hendak terbaring, menghangatkan sisa sake terakhir;

yang biasa kita minum berdua dalam cahaya lentera.

Selimut sutera berwarna hijau; dua bantal saling bersisian.

Bagai menghabiskan lebih dari seribu malam tidur bersamamu.

(Dikutip dari kumpulan puisi cinta Bo Juyi pada Qian Hui, pasangan homoseksual pada masa Dinasti Tang)

Setelah tiga hari perjalanan dengan kuda, akhirnya kurir yang membawa surat cinta yunho tiba di istana. Sebenarnya jaejoong melihat yunho menulis surat untuknya dari cermin yang telah ia sihir, namun dia tetap antusias membacanya. Ternyata yunho menulis puisi cinta untuknya, dan betapa yunho merindukan kebersamaan mereka berdua dalam istana. Bahkan dalam keadaan genting seperti saat ini, yunho hanya memikirkan jaejoong. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga yunho menggapai kehancuran.

.

Changmin menganjurkan untuk bergerilya dan melakukan penyerangan secara tiba-tiba pada keluarga choi. Hal ini dilakukan agar lawan mereka tidak dapat mengerahkan siasat matang yang telah dirancang lama. Mengingat pengalaman changmin di garis depan setiap perang, membuat yunho menyetujui rencana ini. Changmin segera menyiapkan prajurit dan perlengkapan untuk penyerangan esok hari.

Saat bala tentara yunho telah tiba di sekigahara, changmin meminta untuk menunda penyerangan. (Perang sekigahara benar-benar terjadi pada tahun 1600 yang menghasilkan kemenangan Tokugawa Ieyasu sebagai shogun baru di Jepang)

"Yang mulia, aku merasakan kehadiran bendera klan keluarga choi di seberang sana" ucap changmin kritis. Yunho mengalihkan matanya pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh changmin. Dan benar saja, perlahan-lahan muncul beberapa kuda dengan bendera klan keluarga choi yang berkibar.

"Sepertinya rencana kita telah tercium oleh mereka, atau ada pengkhianat diantara kita" lanjut changmin dengan berbisik pada yunho.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari pengkhianat. Sebaiknya kita langsung bergerak pada rencana penyerangan" ucap yunho yang kemudian memusatkan matanya. Dia dapat melihat pamannya, choi siwon berada di sisi kiri pasukannya. Genderang perang berkumandang kencang dari klan keluarga choi diikuti dengan tembakan panah beruntun pada pasukan yunho. Sebagai panglima perang, changmin memerintah untuk mengambil posisi bertahan.

"Seraaaaanggggg!" teriak changmin setelah serangan panah mereda. Kuda-kuda pasukan yunho berlari maju dan pasukan lainnya memanah beruntun. Changmin telah memastikan agar yunho berada di bagian pusat, tidak terlalu di depan dekat dengan musuh dan tidak terlalu di belakang sehingga mudah untuk tertinggal.

Yunho dan changmin mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan bertarung mereka dengan menggunakan katana dari atas kuda masing-masing. Beberapa kali changmin melindungi yunho dari serangan lawan, sehingga tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah.

Seluruh pertarungan ini dapat jaejoong lihat lewat cerminnya. Beberapa kali ia merasa gemas dengan segala perlindungan changmin terhadap yunho. Tiba-tiba choi siwon menyelinap ke belakang yunho dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menusuknya. Namun yunho berhasil menghindar sehingga hanya lengannya yang tersayat.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit, tubuh yunho telah terluka pada lengan dan perutnya. Begitupun dengan siwon yang telah lelah dan kesakitan tapi tetap bertahan. Entah mengapa jaejoong merasa iba melihat perjuangan yunho yang setengah mati secara harfiah.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong teringat sentuhan tulus yunho padanya yang tanpa pamrih. Setelah menjadi siluman rubah, hanya yunho yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Dan puisi cinta yunho untuknya, selalu jaejoong ingat dengan baik.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat yunho terjatuh dari kudanya, siwon hendak melesatkan katananya untuk menikam dada yunho yang sedang lengah. Entah dorongan dari mana, insting jaejoong bergerak untuk melindungi yunho. Sangat bertentangan dengan tujuan awalnya untuk menghabisi nyawa sang kaisar. Pada saat itu juga siwon melihat mata hijau yang menyala seperti mata kucing dari belakang tubuh yunho. Melihat siwon yang tiba-tiba tertegun, yunho segera menusuk tenggorokan siwon dengan katananya.

Ingin memastikan musuhnya telah mati, yunho kembali menusuk jantung siwon. Perang ini berakhir setelah yunho berhasil membunuh pamannya sendiri.

.

Setelah memenangkan perang di sekigahara, yunho bersikeras untuk kembali ke istana meskipun tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan kepalanya panas karena demam. Yang yunho inginkan adalah segera kembali ke pelukan jaejoongnya. Changmin menyerah melihat kakaknya yang dimabuk asmara dengan tubuh yang hampir roboh.

"Cepat panggil tabib istana! Yang mulia terluka berat!" changmin berteriak dengan sigap begitu tiba di istana. Seluruh penghuni istana merasa lega kaisar mereka tiba dalam keadaan hidup.

"Bawa yang mulia ke dalam kamarnya! Kau terluka cukup parah, pangeran. Kau juga perlu diobati" perintah heechul.

Luka-luka pada tubuh yunho telah diobati oleh tabib istana dengan telaten, namun demam pada tubuh yunho masih tinggi. Tabib istana menganjurkan agar wajah dan tubuh yunho terus dikompres dengan kain dari air dingin. Yunho terus menggumamkan nama jaejoong, heechul bingung menghadapinya. Membiarkan jaejoong masuk ke dalam kediaman kaisar dan permaisuri akan menggemparkan penghuni istana. Tapi yunho terus melemparkan kain yang telah pelayan gunakan untuk mengkompres.

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya heechul memanggil jaejoong ke kediamannya.

"Selir kim, entah sihir apa yang kau gunakan untuk membuat kaisar bertekuk lutut padamu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun yang mulia terus menggumamkan namamu" ucap heechul dengan nada menyindir. Jaejoong hanya terdiam di hadapan heechul.

"Malam ini kau harus menyamar dengan mengenakan pakaian pelayan untuk memasuki kediaman kaisar dan permaisuri. Tugasmu adalah merawat kaisar hingga siuman" perintah heechul.

"Me… nyamar?" Tanya jaejoong bingung.

"Tentunya kau sudah tau bahwa seorang selir biasa sepertimu tidak diijinkan untuk memasuki kediaman kaisar dan permaisuri sesukanya. Oleh karena itu, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui semua ini. Kau mengerti, selir kim?!" Tanya heechul sedikit membentak.

"Hamba mengerti…" jawab jaejoong.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian pelayan, jaejoong diantar oleh pelayan lain ke kediaman yunho. Begitu pintu geser terbuka, jaejoong melihat yunho sedang tertidur diatas futon besar dan cukup tinggi di dalam ruangan luas. Pelayan telah meninggalkan jaejoong berdua dengan yunho di kamar ini. Sebuah kain basah tergeletak di samping futon yunho.

"Joongie… joongie…" yunho mengigau dengan suara parau, bibirnya kering dan pucat. Jaejoong yang sedikit merasa kasihan mengambil kain yang tergeletak kemudian merendamnya dalam baskom air es. Setelah cukup dingin, jaejoong memeras kain tersebut dan mengusap wajah yunho yang berkeringat. Saat jaejoong mengusap dada yunho, tiba-tiba tangan yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, samar-samar ia dapat mengenali jaejoong di sampingnya. Yunho sungguh senang sehingga menimbulkan senyum kecil di bibir pucatnya.

"Joongie sayang…" bisiknya lirih. Hati jaejoong yang selalu gelap oleh dendam tersentuh oleh senyum kaisar. Jaejoong sedikit bingung akan perubahan dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa hatinya berubah begitu mudah dari sebuah kebencian menjadi rasa sayang?

 _Nama lain dari cinta pastilah kebencian_

 _Harapan adalah induk dari rasa kecewa dan putus asa_

 _Hati yang terbakar akan selalu bisa padam oleh hati yang lain_

.

Hari kedua setelah kepulangan yunho di istana masih meresahkan, karena demamnya tidak kunjung turun. Tabib istana berkata jika kondisi yunho masih terus seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama, dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini jaejoong menjaga yunho yang sedang demam. Entah kenapa jaejoong semakin tidak tega melihat yunho menderita seperti ini, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan silumannya untuk menyembuhkan yunho. Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya diatas dada yunho, mencoba menyalurkan aura yin melalui telapak tangannya. Hal ini cukup memberatkan tubuh jaejoong karena dia belum lama menjadi kitsune, sehingga dia belum dapat mengontrolnya dengan baik.

Telinga dan ekor mencuat pada tubuh jaejoong, demam yunho berangsur-angsur lepas dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam agar tubuhnya tidak kehilangan kendali dan berubah menjadi rubah. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh ekor lebat jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat lebih indah dengan ekor dan telinga itu?" yunho telah bangun dari tidurnya dan tengah tersenyum. Jaejoong terhenyak dan berusaha menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya, namun kekuatannya telah melemah setelah menyembuhkan yunho. Kemudian dia berusaha berlari dari sisi yunho, dan tangan yunho menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang? Tidakkah kau tau sebesar apa rasa rinduku padamu?" ucap yunho dengan mata sayu.

"Tapi… yang mulia, aku…" jaejoong tidak tau harus berkata apa, yunho telah mengetahui wujud rubahnya. Dan akan berbahaya baginya jika yunho tidak menyukai kenyataan ini, kecuali…

"Jadi kau memang rubah yang kutemui saat berburu di hutan? Oh, sungguh malang bagimu menjadi rubah yang kehilangan keluarganya di kota ini" yunho menghirup wangi dari ekor lebat jaejoong dengan sayang dan mengelusnya pelan. Ucapan yunho mengenai keluarga jaejoong ada benarnya.

"Ya, dan yang mulia telah membunuh adikku. Satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa" akhirnya jaejoong bersuara dan mengeluarkan rahasia besarnya. Bagaimana bisa resolusinya untuk menghancurkan yunho begitu lemah? Mungkin dikarenakan hatinya yang mulai luluh oleh yunho. Yunho terkejut dan hanya memandang jaejoong yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Ah… benarkah? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang joongie?" tanya yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari yunho, enggan untuk menjawab. Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang jaejoong sembunyikan.

"Joongie… apakah pertemuan kita di hutan bukanlah kebetulan?" tanya yunho memaksa dan sedikit mengguncang bahu jaejoong. Namun jaejoong masih bergeming. Yunho menyadari sesuatu, dan wajahnya berubah menakutkan.

"Kau… masuk ke istana untuk membalaskan kematian adikmu?!" yunho setengah berteriak. Jaejoong menarik kimono yunho saat sang kaisar hendak menjauh darinya.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki hati untuk melakukannya, yang mulia!" jaejoong menatap yunho intens dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Saat yang mulia hampir terbunuh di sekigahara aku berusaha mencegahnya, dan aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkan yang mulia. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu setelah kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku" lanjut jaejoong jujur. Yunho mencari kebenaran dalam ucapan jaejoong.

"Jadi kau yang menolongku saat berhadapan dengan siwon dalam perang di sekigahara?" tanya yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk meyakinkan yunho. Tentunya yunho akan selalu percaya pada jaejoong, baik itu tipu muslihatnya maupun ucapan jujurnya yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Jikalau memang kau tersiksa karenaku, aku rela mati untukmu joongie. Aku telah membuatmu sebatang kara dan membunuh adikmu. Namun itu semua kulakukan karena ketidaksengajaan. Bilamana aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya jika itu akan membuatmu menderita" jaejoong terharu mendengar pengakuan yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin cintaku ini menangis karenaku" bisik yunho memeluk jaejoong. Yunho menciumi telinga berbulu jaejoong yang panjang dan halus. Dia membayangkan betapa indahnya jaejoong sebagai rubah putih dengan bulu lebat dan halus. Jaejoong merintih dan terisak dalam pelukan yunho, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang sepanjang hidupnya yang dipenuhi lika-liku dan bahaya. Dalam dekapan yunho, akhirnya jaejoong tidak merasa sendirian lagi.

.

Jung heechul mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari selir kim setelah perang di sekigahara. Akhirnya dia memanggil ahli nujum istana yang terkenal atas kekuatan mistisnya yang sangat tinggi, Park Yoochun. Heechul membawa yoochun mengitari kediaman yunho dan kediaman selir kim.

"Yang mulia, seekor siluman rubah telah memasuki istana ini. Dan dia memiliki ambisi untuk menghancurkan kekaisaran yang mulia yunho" yoochun merasakan hawa buruk yang mengitari kediaman jaejoong.

"Benarkah itu? berarti selir kim adalah seorang kitsune yang memiliki maksud buruk selama ini" heechul berkesimpulan.

"Bisakah aku menemui selir kim yang anda maksud?" tanya yoochun.

Heechul membawa yoochun kepada jaejoong yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan yunho.

"Selamat atas kemenangan yang mulia di sekigahara" yoochun menghadap yunho dengan hormat.

"Park yoochun ini adalah ahli nujum istana dengan kemampuan terbaik, yang mulia" heechul menjelaskan pada yunho.

"Untuk apa membawa seorang ahli nujum kesini, ibu suri?" tanya yunho.

"Park yoochun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, yang mulia" jawab heechul dengan yakin.

"Yang mulia, hamba memohon ampun sebelumnya. Tapi selir kim yang selalu menemani anda merupakan seekor siluman rubah yang bermaksud untuk menghancurkan istana ini" jelas yoochun. Jaejoong memang merasakan kekuatan mistis dari ahli nujum ini, namun dia tidak menyangka jati dirinya telah terungkap dengan mudah.

"Pemberontakan oleh klan keluarga choi dan penyakit yang mulia merupakan ulah dari selir kim selama ini" lanjut yoochun.

"Jika semua itu merupakan ulah jaejoong, bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup hingga sekarang? Bila itu memang benar, seharusnya saat ini aku telah tiada" yunho membela jaejoong dengan tenang. Seluruh penjelasan yoochun adalah benar, tapi yunho meyakini itu semua hanyalah masa lalu jaejoong padanya. Dan sekarang jaejoong telah membalas cintanya, terbukti setelah jaejoong berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya berulang kali.

Yoochun hanya terdiam, ucapan yunho ada benarnya. Dan ia tidak dapat menjelaskan fenomena ini.

"Tapi yang mulia, keberadaan seorang siluman dalam istana akan memberikan pengaruh buruk. Kekuatan kitsune sejak dia memasuki istana telah menyebarkan teluh di sekitar istana" yoochun mengkhawatirkan akan masa depan istana dengan adanya kehadiran jaejoong.

"Ucapanmu ini tidak masuk akal. Aku menolak untuk mempercayainya" balas yunho tegas.

.

Meskipun banyak pihak meminta agar jaejoong diusir dari istana, yunho tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan jaejoong dalam kesendirian.

Malam ini, seperti biasa yunho sedang memanjakan jaejoong di kediaman selirnya. Jaejoong menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha yunho sambil melingkarkan tubuhnya seperti kucing, dan sang kaisar menyisir bulu-bulu halus pada ekornya. Sesekali tangannya yang lain mengelus kedua telinga berbulu jaejoong dengan halus. Yunho sangat menyukai wujud jaejoong saat ini, seperti seekor kucing besar yang manis dan menggairahkan. Namun jaejoong bukanlah kucing, dia adalah rubah yang agung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendengkur dari dalam tenggorokan jaejoong saat ia mengusap-usap wajahnya pada leher yunho. Kimono tipis jaejoong merosot dengan mudah dari bahunya. Yunho mengapit ketiak jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menggeser posisi jaejoong berhadapan dengannya seperti mengangkat bayi. Yunho mengecupi leher jaejoong lalu turun untuk menjilati putingnya hingga tegang.

Jaejoong menggeliat resah kala yunho memusatkan bibirnya pada dada jaejoong. Dia merasakan penis yunho yang tegang menyentuh pahanya yang halus. Yunho mengubah posisi jaejoong hingga menelungkup diatas futon. Jaejoong memeluk erat bantalnya saat hidung yunho menciumi lubang analnya.

"Joongie sayang, lubangmu harum sekali. Aku ingin terus menciuminya…" kemudian yunho menjilati lubang jaejoong perlahan, rasanya sungguh manis dan wangi. Saat ini jaejoong telah memasuki pubertas, dan tubuhnya mengalami masa kawin sehingga kelaminnya menyebarkan wangi untuk menarik jantan lainnya untuk bersetubuh. Jaejoong sungguh malu, sehingga dia menggerakkan ekornya untuk menutupi lubang analnya.

"Kenapa ditutupi, sayang? Aku masih ingin melihatnya.." yunho menggoda dan menghalau ekor jaejoong. Kemudian meraba pangkal ekor jaejoong dan turun pada lubangnya dengan ibu jari.

"Aangghhhhh…" tubuh jaejoong bergetar, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada bantalnya. Yunho merangkak keatas tubuh jaejoong sambil mengarahkan penisnya diantara kedua belah pantat jaejoong, kemudian memasuki lubang hangat jaejoong perlahan dan menggigiti telinga berbulu jaejoong dengan lembut.

Malam itu yunho dan jaejoong bercinta berkali-kali bagai tiada hari esok. Jaejoong terus menggoda libido yunho meskipun mereka telah lelah. Melihat betapa binalnya sang selir, yunho terus menggapai kepuasan bersama jaejoongnya.

.

Desakan petinggi istana untuk mengusir jaejoong sedikit mereda begitu kegiatan dalam istana kembali tenang dan jauh dari konflik. Namun akhir-akhir ini kaisar mereka mudah sekali sakit, dan meski sakit ringan tapi selalu butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh. Bahkan tabib ahli sekalipun tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang sedang menggerogoti kaisar.

"Ini adalah efek dari kekuatan gelap siluman rubah, yang mulia" ucap yoochun di hadapan heechul.

"Siluman ini telah terlalu lama bersemayam dalam istana. Meskipun tidak ada lagi ambisi buruk, namun teluh yang telah menyebar di istana masih memberikan efek buruk bagi kesehatan kaisar. Sebaiknya selir kim segera diusir dari istana ini" saran yoochun.

Namun semua ini tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yunho. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kehadirannya akan terus mengancam kesehatan yunho. Kemudian memohon pada Amaterasu (Dewi Matahari menurut kepercayaan Shinto di Jepang) agar melepaskan kutukan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya. Karena jaejoong merupakan siluman yang masih muda, sehingga dia tidak dapat mengontrol dengan baik kekuatannya.

"Aku bersedia membantumu, wahai kitsune. Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi…" ucap amaterasu.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan kaisar" jawab jaejoong.

"Kau harus melayaniku di kahyangan…"

"Tapi… aku masih ingin bersama dengan kaisar. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari orang yang kucintai"

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya setiap bulan purnama, aku tidak akan melarang kalian untuk bertemu…" tawar amaterasu.

Dengan berat hati jaejoong menyetujui kesepakatan ini dan meninggalkan istana yunho menuju kahyangan. Kutukan dalam tubuh yunho telah menghilang, digantikan dengan kerinduan yunho setiap malam pada jaejoong. Setiap hari yunho menantikan bulan purnama agar dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hati.

Pada bulan purnama yang ketiga, jaejoong tidak mengunjungi yunho sendirian. Yunho sungguh bahagia menyambut bayi kecil dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna seputih salju dari gendongan jaejoong. Anak setengah manusia dan setengah siluman dengan mata musang menyerupai mata yunho. Buah cinta keduanya yang dapat menyatukan antara langit dan bumi.

.

.

THE END

Yup, saya tamatkan ceritanya disini.

Sumpah nerusin fic ini tuh lamaaaa banget, mungkin karena saya yang lagi mood2an bikinnya. Makanya kalo saya panjangin lagi ceritanya, takutnya malah ngebosenin. Temen2 pada ga mau kan kalo baca yang ngebosenin? T.T

Maaf juga kalo NC nya kurang mantep, namanya juga ga mood bikinnya. Tapi saya berusaha nulis sebaik2nya, ga enak juga kan nge publish cerita geje T.T

Saya emang sengaja nyelipin unsur2 historical disana-sini buat berbagi ilmu sama reader semua. Terutama yang bagian homoseksualnya, hihihi ^_^

Bagi yang pengen tau dan kepo soal history of homosexual baik itu dari Negara jepang, korea, china, yunani/romawi kuno saya siap melayani anda semua…

Silakan bagi yang berkenan, monggo di-review…

No-flame, no-bash please…


End file.
